Magical Mayhem
by Demonic-Kat
Summary: Ever wanted to attend Hogwarts?  Well, here's your chance!  Fill out an acceptance letter and send it by Owl  Aka Review  and your OC will find themselves in Hogwarts! OC-centric!
1. Chapter 1, The begining

**My new story, inspired by ScoutingForGuys's story that accepts a buncha Hetalia OC's. Sooooo, here's to the Harry Potter version! So, for you folks who have no idea what I'm talkin, 'bout:**

**Basically, Dumbledore has found a ton of new wizards, and YOUR OC is one of them! The rest of Hogwarts is anticipating the arrival of these new students~**

**So by all means, ENROLL! There's a small sheet for your OC to fill out, so submit it in a review and into the story they go!**

**For a quick heads-up, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, etc. Will be in this story too! At the moment the Golden Trio and everyone in their age group is… Sixteen! You can also transfer in from Merlin Mage's Academy, which you would have heard about if you've read my other story, Clau the Combat Mage! **

**Wha? A form? OH! THAT! Well, here it is! Don't forget to have your OC sign at the bottom, or Snape will be all up in your business faster than you can say "inappropriate level encounter".**

**Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a registration form as well as a list of supplies needed for the up coming school year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Registration<strong>

**Name:**

**Age and Year: (Ex. 11, first year)**

**Gender:**

**House: [If you are currently attending. If not you will be sorted.]**

**Prefect: [This will be ascertained by the Headmaster]**

**Skills and Favorite Classes:**

**Weaknesses and Worst Classes:**

_**Merlin Academy Transfer Section:**_

_If you are Transferring from Merlin Mage's Academy in the US, then please tell us a few extra things…_

_Classification: (Combat Mage, Beast Tamer, Charmer, Etc.)_

_Skill Level in above Classification: (Good, Horrible, Beginner, Expert, Etc.)_

**To pair you with appropriate room mates we need to know a bit about you.**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Please describe what you look like and your general choice in clothing here:**

**Social: We need to know who you hang out with, your siblings, friends, and things like that so we can sort you into classes with them, or have you be an assistant teacher in a certain class. [Yes, The Golden Trio, Teachers, and other students count too.]**

**Other:**

**Pet only section [for pet owners only]**

**Race/Breed:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Thank you for your time, we look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!**

* * *

><p>"Duuuude!" crowed Kyle, clearly excited about the Hogwarts Express. "This train beats Merlin Academy's silly little bus by a long shot!" he yelled, receiving several odd looks. He shrugged and simply tugged his luggage on board the train. He was so excited to go to Hogwarts he couldn't stop smiling! He had heard a TON about the place from some people back in America and he couldn't wait to go and see for himself!<p>

Once he reached the interior of the train and looked around, he saw almost all the compartments were empty. His smile faded a bit. How would he make friends if no one was here? He walked over to a nearby middle compartment and snagged a seat next to the window. Hopefully someone would sit next to him, it would be a very lonely ride if no one did. After all, he didn't know anyone, not even the teachers! Oh, maybe he should have thought this through… Then again, he did get to go to Hogwarts! That thought perked Kyle up considerably.

Soon quite a few other teens started boarding the train, quite a few saying farewell to their families. Kyle sighed wistfully, they reminded him of himself when he had first left home to attending the Mage's Academy in New Jersey. Kyle was startled out of his thoughts by a loud meow, causing him to look down. Was that… A cat? To his knowledge, he didn't own a cat, so who the heck did? He stared at the cat for a bit, before it flicked its ears and hid behind his suit case. Soon after a Prefect, basically a student rule-keeper here, came barging in and asking if he had seen a cat. Apparently a stray had snuck onto the train and he wanted to throw it out.

Kyle immediately said he hadn't seen it, and the guy left. The cat hopped out from behind his suit case and jumped into his lap instead. It didn't have a collar, so it was indeed the stray. The cute cat was a female calico, it had a black spot over its left eye, and orange socks on all of her left feet, which caused Kyle to grin. Oh, he was keeping this cat. "Is it okay if I call you Bast?" he asked, and the cat purred. Kyle had taken an Egyptian Mythology class once, and Bastet or Bast, was the goddess of cats and protection. Not a bad cat to keep around if you think about it. That was good, he could use all the help he could get here.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle will be my OC, mainly because I don't want to be left out of all the fun lol. So send me in some OC's, I want to get writing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, Potion buddies and Evil Beans

**Cool, looks like we've got some students! SO HAPPY! Thanks for sending your Owls so promptly! **

**Re-Animated~! You forgot to fill out the rest of the form and tell me what Vilian looks like, and her social stuff! If you didn't fill it out, do I get to choose then?**

**Oh, and because people (Reviewers and a few of my friends) have asked about it, here's my OC's Hogwarts letter! (I totally snuck into Dumbledore's office and grabbed it, so be thankful!) I also filled out one for his sister, so here they are, since you're all so curious!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Registration<span>_

_Name: _Kyle Rouke

_Age and Year: _16, sixth year

_Gender: _Male

_House: _Gryffindor, I was sorted on the plane to England. A lot of transfer students were. I think it would be a bit embarrassing to be sorted in front of everyone, especially since I'm a sixth year.

_Prefect: _How about no? I break rules not enforce them! If you want a prefect go get my sister!

_Skills and Favorite Classes: _I'm good with Animals and Flying. The classes I'm good at are Transfiguration and Flying.

_Weaknesses and Worst Classes: _For some reasons, all squirrels seem to hate me. Can't fathom why though… Oh, and I'm not good at following directions. I mean, I can, I just don't like too. As for classes…. Potions and Charms… Too many directions… Geeze, one fireball incident and they mark you off as a troublemaker…

_Merlin Academy Transfer Section: _

_If you are Transferring from Merlin Mage's Academy in the US, then please tell us a few extra things…_

_Classification: _I'm a beast tamer! Animals love me! (Except squirrels, those buggers.)

_Skill Level in above Classification: _Expert/Above O level. I've been training forever.

_To pair you with appropriate room mates we need to know a bit about you._

_Personality: _Usually I'm laid back and friendly. If I'm in a bad mood, I get really serious. People say my glare is scary… I'm goofy, and a prankster too! Sorry staff, but I deny everything. Pictures or it didn't happen is my motto!

_Fears: _Squirrels and Bludgers. Seriously, they're terrifying!

_Likes: _Cats are my favorite kind of animal, oh, and I like to attempt drawing! I can shape shift into a cat too, like all beast tamers can shape shift into an animal, but apparently in England you have to register, what a pain.

_Dislikes: _Cherries, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, being stuck in detention.

_Please describe what you look like and your general choice in clothing here: _I usually wear jeans and a t-shirt. Occasionally I wear a button up shirt and slacks, but I like wearing shirts with funny logos much more! Oh, and I hate jewelry! I've tried to wear some, like a shark-tooth necklace, but I always lose it! I have light brown hair and sea blue eyes too!

_Social: We need to know who you hang out with, your siblings, friends, and things like that so we can sort you into classes with them, or have you be an assistant teacher in a certain class. [Yes, The Golden Trio, Teachers, and other students count too.]_

Lesse… I have a younger sister, she's fourteen! She's here too, which is surprising because she's really picky about schools, and I'm protective of her, SO BACK OFF GUYS! My chipmunk friends will eat your fingers if you touch her!

The rest of my family? Uhm. I live with my dad, and I'm a pureblood, as is my sister.

_Other:_ Other? What the heck does that mean? Banana?

_Pet only section [for pet owners only]_

(This was sent in late, sorry about that!)

_Race/Breed: _Calico Cat

_Name: _Bast (But also responds to Bastet)

_Gender: _Female

_Personality: _Protective, finicky. She hates chicken wings.

_Looks: _black spot over her left eye, and orange socks on all of her left feet. Hehe.

_Thank you for your time, we look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!_

_**X**__ Kyle K. Rouke_

* * *

><p><em><span>Registration<span>_

_Name: _Aiden Rouke

_Age and Year: _15, Fifth year

_Gender: _Female

_House: _Gryffindor, I was also sorted on the plane to England.

_Prefect: _Yes, of course. I have lots of practice by keeping my older brother in line.

_Skills and Favorite Classes: _I guess I'm pretty good at potions class and transfiguration. I like playing with Owls and cooking.

_Weaknesses and Worst Classes: _I can't dance if that helps, and I hate dresses and frilly things. I'm horrible at Ancient Runes and Divination classes.

_Merlin Academy Transfer Section: _

_If you are Transferring from Merlin Mage's Academy in the US, then please tell us a few extra things…_

_Classification: _I'm a Potion Expert. If you need anything made, I'm the one you want!

_Skill Level in above Classification: _Middle level for our school, but probably high level in England.

_To pair you with appropriate room mates we need to know a bit about you._

_Personality: _I'm more uptight than my brother. I'm terrible at studying, but at least I try! I don't like it when people break the rules, but if it's for a good reason I'll let them off! If not, FEAR MY WRATH!

_Fears: _Flying on brooms. I won't and you can't make me.

_Likes: _Owls and potions.

_Dislikes: _Getting my brother out of detention, guys hitting on me, people who stare at everything! (You're people not gold fish!)

_Please describe what you look like and your general choice in clothing here: _I wear plain button up shirts and either jeans or slacks. I alternate earrings. I have sea blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that goes down to about my shoulder blades.

_Social: We need to know who you hang out with, your siblings, friends, and things like that so we can sort you into classes with them, or have you be an assistant teacher in a certain class. [Yes, The Golden Trio, Teachers, and other students count too.]_

I have an older brother, who likes to make trouble. Idiot! We both live with my dad.

_Other:_ N/A

_Pet only section [for pet owners only]_

_Race/Breed: _Hawk Owl

_Name: _Acies

_Gender: _Male

_Personality: _Smart, fast. He's also rather cuddly.

_Looks: _Black with a white belly.

_Thank you for your time, we look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!_

_**X**__ Aiden J . Rouke_

* * *

><p>A girl opened the compartment door, and seeing the cat, sighed. "That's the stray cat isn't it…?" She asked, sighing.<p>

"N-no?" attempted Kyle. He was promptly smacked upside the head.

"Idiot! You're such an idiot brother! Just because you're a beast tamer doesn't mean you can adopt every animal you see!" She said, hands on her hips as she chewed out her older brother. Kyle winced.

"S-sis, can't I keep her? Please? I sent in the pet form and everything!" He said, causing Aiden to pause in her tangent.

"You sent in the proper form…?" She inquired. How unusual of him, the idiot usually said something like, 'screw the rules'. Kyle nodded vigorously, swearing that he really did send in the form. "Well… If you sent in the form… I guess it can stay…" She said slowly, her prefects badge gleaming from its position on her white button up shirt. Kyle beamed and hugged her, the cat hopping off his lap. His jumping hug sent them both tumbling to the floor, making him land on top of her. "I-IDIOT!" She yelled, smacking him upside the head until he got off her. He got up and helped her up, hugging her properly.

"Sorry sis~" he said in a sing-song voice, causing Aiden to sigh again.

"Just behave… I have to go to the Prefect's Cabin…" She said, wriggling from his grasp and walking off, grumbling about her idiotic brother being such a handful. Kyle just laughed and went back into the cabin. She would probably be after him later once she learned he had used her precious owl, Acies, to deliver said form. Oh well.

He reclined in his seat as other passengers started to board the train, relaxing. Hopefully someone would sit by him, that would be pretty cool!

X-X-X-X-X

Aiden returned to the Prefects cabin, only to find another girl there. She took her seat and the girl looked up from her book on potions. "Ah, hello…" She said.

"Hello! Nice to meet'cha, I'm Aiden." responded Aiden, noticing the book on potions. "So you like potions too? I'm a Potions Expert from America." She added, trying to break the ice. That seemed to do the trick, and the girl looked up, considerably happier.

"R-really! You must be from Merlin's then! How do they teach potions there? What year do you start learning how to brew them?"

"I started when I was ten, but that's when Merlin's accepts all the new students! They like to teach us in a large class at first, but then we get separated into classes of ten or so based on our abilities~!" She said, going on to describe the process in great detail, to the joy of her newfound friend.

"They really let students use Dragon's Blood in potions when you're thirteen!"

"Only if you're good at Potions! Trust me, they let some people who just wanted to try it for fun, and it took a week to get the lab back in working order!" She said, laughing.

"That's hilarious! If that happened here, Professor Snape would faint!" She added, her laughter joining the mix and filling the cabin. It took a few moments to get both girls to calm down again, but once they did, the girl introduced herself. "I totally forgot! My name's Vilian! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise!" Agreed an enthusiastic Aiden, her idiot brother forgotten for the moment, luckily for Kyle.

X-X-X-X-X

Michelle wandered down the large train, looking for a compartment. A lot of compartments were starting to fill up, and she didn't want to be stuck around too many people. She finally came across a compartment with only a brown haired boy and a calico cat in side. She opened the door gingerly, causing him to look up. "May I join you?" She asked, causing Kyle to grin.

"Yeah, please! I was worried I would have to spend the ride by myself!" he said, happy that someone was going to join him. Michelle sat down across from him, making Bast curious. The cat proceeded to vault off of Kyle and land in Michelle's lap, making the both of them jump. Kyle laughed and Bast examined Michelle, before taking her place back on Kyle. "You know, you look kind of familiar. You aren't a transfer student too, are you?" asked Kyle. Michelle nodded.

"I'm from Merlin's too, it looks like I'm stuck being a first year though, because of the cut-off date on my birthday." she said sullenly, making Kyle chuckle.

"No biggie, at least you'll fit in better than me. I'm a random American sixth year, so I don't know about my chances." Michelle giggled at his comment, and assured him he would be fine. The train had started moving somewhere in their conversation (which had moved from fitting in to both of them being Gryffindors), and a startled Kyle let out an exclamation that they were moving!

"Y-you didn't notice?" giggled Michelle, causing Kyle to pout slightly.

"It was surprising! This train is a ninja train I tell you! I swear!" He exclaimed, causing Michelle to laugh even harder. Even Bast was making an odd noise that he could only assume was laughter. Animals are good at understanding their Beast Tamer companions, so it wasn't terribly shocking.

X-X-X-X-X

Eventually, A trolley stopped outside of their compartment, and the door slid open. "Anything from the trolley?" asked a kindly old witch. Kyle nodded and ordered what could only be considered a mountain of chocolate. Kyle always had a lot of money, it really came with being a pureblood (at least from his family).

Michelle eventually settled on a few chocolate frogs and a package of Bertie Botts beans. The woman left, and Kyle looked over at her, only to visibly recoil. Michelle tilted her head in confusion. "T-the beans…" He mumbled, glaring at the package.

"You don't like beans?"

"I don't like _those_ beans. They're EVIL I tell you!" He corrected, glaring daggers at the poor box. Michelle laughed again, something she had been doing quite a lot of today.

"Well at least try to have an open mind, try another one." She insisted. After several difficult minutes of persuasion, Kyle reluctantly popped a bean into his mouth, only to swallow it whole and shove a chocolate frog in its place. "It couldn't have been that ba- oh." She had given him vomit flavor by mistake.

"Told you they were evil." He stated after he finished his frog, and Michelle face-palmed. At least he had tried…


End file.
